Ultrasonic bonding equipment may be used to bond two or more overlaid sheets, or layers, of metal or other material with ultrasonic energy. The layers may be similar or dissimilar materials. Protrusions of an anvil and a horn contact the materials when the materials are placed between the anvil and the horn. Energy is applied to force the protrusions of the anvil and horn into the materials while the horn concurrently applies a back-and-forth linear motion from the supersonic vibration transferred through the horn from a transducer that generates the vibration. As a result, the materials between the protracting parts of the anvil and horn are bonded together.
When using ultrasonic bonding equipment, impurities, such as oxide film, are first removed by conditioning the contact surface of the layers of metal. Due to the pressure and the supersonic vibration, the materials undergo solid-state welding from the frictional heat generated by the contact of the two clean material surfaces.